


Icy Times Are Always Ahead

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Wonted (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, I love writing sleepy characters, M/M, Overstimulation, Sleep Deprivation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Hee-ong placed a tattoo on Kei a long time ago. It's true meaning is still unknown.





	Icy Times Are Always Ahead

It had happened a long time ago. Long before Lux, long before Kei left Wonted. When it happened, Kei hadn't even realized it, too caught up in the madness at hand to take a clear look at himself. But when everything had settled down and Kei was left huddling in anger, hurt, and sadness he noticed it.

A tattoo right at the center of his waist above the pubic hairs that rested below. Initials, YH, in a simple font set there as a reminder to him of how little control he had. When had that bastard put in on? Had he brainwashed him? Done it after the one night of scarce passion they had?

Kei's anger furthered and all he could think of was Yoon Hee-ong's complete destruction as a low burning set itself below. Every time he thought of it, looked at it, or brushed his hand over the tattoo it sent a warm, almost pleasurable shudder throughout him that refused to go away. It rooted itself deep inside him, acting as if Hee-ong was really there and spreading that heat inside him.

It was infuriatingly pleasurable and Kei would admit he couldn't jack off without it there to make everything seem real. He hated Hee-ong, hated how he had marked him without his permission, but couldn't deny himself under the heat and would surely pay for it.

"What the hell do you want?" Kei asked, glaring sharply at Hee-ong who stood across from him with a small smirk.

"Right to the point," he murmured which irked Kei. It wasn't like he was here to wait around for the bastard to finally explain himself and why he had called him over. He was sick of Hee-ong's games and just wanted to finally end things.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately," Hee-ong started, pushing closer to Kei and setting him on edge. They were in his room, his territory, who knows what could happen."So I was hoping we could have some fun just like we used to..." A step closer and he was right in Kei's personal space, leaning forward and touching his front right where the tattoo lied."It's still there, isn't it, Kei?"

And Kei could do nothing as he watched Hee-ong pull his shirt up, tugging his pants down a bit to get a good look at the tattoo that was still barred on his skin. As Hee-ong's fingers ghosted over the mark Kei couldn't help the heated shudder that ran though him at the contact. Whenever it came to the tattoo, he felt like a slave to the immense pleasure it promised him, completely tied down.

"It seems like you want this too?" Hee-ong questioned suggestively, pointedly looking at the growing bulge in Kei's pants.

"Shut up," Kei attempted to growl back, though his words held no fire."Get away from me."

"How contradictory," Hee-ong whispered, stepping back and a small part of Kei wished he hadn't."What happened to the straightforward Kei I used to know? You're all full of holes now."

"Shut up!" Kei said again, this time with more mirth."Just-...Just..." He trailed off, pained look on his face.

"Lube and condoms are in the nightstand, though it's been awhile, so can I go bare?" Hee-ong didn't even wait for him to respond, coming from behind to wrap an arm around Kei and burry his nose into his hair."You've already cleaned yourself like I asked, right? You smell better than usual."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Kei grumbled back, pushing Hee-ong off him and moving towards the nightstand beside the bed.

"Nothing," Hee-ong mused."You smell nice, Kei."

He couldn't help but flush at that, quickly coughing to break the mood and taking a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Hee-ong was already starting to undress and Kei quickly followed him, taking off his shirt followed by his pants and briefs. He looked up to find Hee-ong watching him, entrapped by his tattoo just as much as he was a slave to it.

"Are ya gonna tell me why this is here?" Kei asked, gaining back Hee-ong's attention as he tapped the tattoo.

"No," Hee-ong said simply, finishing taking off his clothes and then pulling Kei closer."I don't think I need to. You're smart enough to figure it out, Kei."

And with that they kissed heatedly, tongues creating a medley inside one another and quickly swarming the room in a heated air. Hee-ong pulled Kei onto the bed, grinding there members together forcing a choked moan out of Kei. He had missed the heat and pleasure that came along with Hee-ong, he couldn't deny that.

"Here, get yourself ready," Hee-ong said, handing Kei the lube which he grabbed without hesitation, easily coating his fingers in the cold liquid. Hee-ong moved to Kei's neck, sucking, biting, and peppering kissing along its expanse as Kei finally slipped a finger inside, groaning at the sensation he had long since forgotten.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Kei?" Hee-ong murmured against his neck."It seems you haven't used your ass since then. I'm surprised."

Kei groaned, sliding in another finger and slowly beginning to scissor inside himself, trying to stretch himself out as much as possible to take in Hee-ong's length."Too much work," Kei moaned back, jolting as Hee-ong sent a particularly harsh bite into his collarbone."Plus if my little brother walked in that would be hard to explain."

Hee-ong chuckled, backing away from Kei with a smile."Certainly would be a sight."

Flipping them over Hee-ong rested back on his pillow, letting out a content sigh."Hey don't go sleeping yet, we haven't even started," Kei grumbled with mild irritation.

"I wont be able to just yet," Hee-ong grumbled back."Anyways, I think that's enough."

Kei hesitantly pulled his fingers out, a small bit of lube trailing down his thigh as he reached for the bottle again, pouring a small amount over Hee-ong's member and slicking it over so he was throughly coated. Sitting up further Kei angled himself over Hee-ong's member, placing a hand around it and slowly lower himself down.

There was a moment when he glanced at the tattoo and just the sight of it and its origins sent him into a frantic overdrive, fueling the last couple seconds as he encased himself around Hee-ong, only a small whimper coming out of his mouth as he breathed heavily and adjusted to the familiar feeling of Hee-ong inside him.

"I didn't think you could do it without my help," Hee-ong breathed, practically breathless."I'm so proud of you, Kei."

But Kei could barely register his words as he swayed forward a bit, trying to gain balance before he started moving. Hee-ong didn't give him the time to prepare, clutching his thighs and sending one shocking thrust upwards which turned Kei into a moaning mess as he could barely stop himself from falling completely forward with two hands splayed across Hee-ong's chest.

"Sto-AH!" Before he could get a word out Hee-ong sent another piercing thrust forward and Kei almost keeled over, catching himself and attempting to work himself into his own pace, thrusting his hips up and down quickly so that Hee-ong didn't catch him off guard again.

"You were taking too long, Kei," Hee-ong groaned, liking the pace Kei was continuing at."I'm real tired so I want to finish soon."

"G-God..." was all Kei could moan back, pushing himself up further finding he could gain longer, more effective thrusts this way.

He found his sweet spot almost instantly, missing the sensation it never failed to give and loving every second of it. He couldn't help but moan louder, hand going to grab Hee-ong's and pull it towards his own member. As soon as he clasped Hee-ong's hand around it the man got the memo, jerking him roughly in time with his thrusts and sending Kei into another moaning mess.

His back arched and he quickened his pace, release coming soon after with a loud moan as Hee-ong angled his member towards him and cum splayed across his front, sticky substance dripping down him and sending Kei sighing downwards, completely satisfied.

But Hee-ong wasn't, sending a harsh thrust back into Kei and forcing a high pitched whimper out of his throat. The overstimulation made his mind fuzzy and his whole body started to shake at the new sensation that erupted inside him.

"Not yet, Kei," Hee-ong grunted."You cant pull out until I tell you."

Kei whimpered back, breathing turning heavy as his sensitive body tried to grasp the situation and continue moving but Kei barely had the strength to do so, thrusts becoming erratic as he tried to match Hee-ong's pace but simply couldn't keep up.

He felt like he was ripping through a new release with each push and his whole body shuddered and curled up at the sensations. And when Hee-ong came inside him it was only worse. The warm liquid filling and sloshing inside him warped his mind and sent him into a whole new moaning mess.

He finally came and he closed his eyes, tears now openly pouring at the painful, yet pleasurable, act.

As he finally opened his eyes, hips riding out the last of his orgasm, he looked to Hee-ong, only to find him asleep. Kei's whole body paused and he stared at the whole situation with a disbelieving glare."He's...asleep?" he questioned with a low murmur.

Taking in Hee-ong's softened features Kei felt the need to capture the moment forever, completely imbed it into his mind and never let anyone else see it ever again. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was gone and he just wanted to go home and never think about what they just did again.

With that thought in mind, he shifted to get off but found he couldn't. There was something stopping him, like a brick wall mentally placed on his mind that simply refused to let him off. Kei then remembered what Hee-ong had said to him.

_"You cant pull out until I tell you."_

"Bastard...!" Kei growled. He had used his mind control!

Kei had half a mind to smack him awake and tell him to let him go but paused just as he was about to do so. Hee-ong would be pissed right? Pissed and tired and just who was he thinking of taking it out on that literally couldn't take there ass out of his dick?

His ass would break. It would definitely break.

So, with that shuddering thought swirling throughout his mind, Kei attempted to make himself comfortable. He twisted his body around and moved them both to the side so Hee-ong was spooning him. Kei struggled but got the covers over them, trying but failing to ignore the prodding at his ass as he feel asleep about an hour later.

——

Hee-ong woke up groggy but well rested. He hadn't felt such a mix in so long and was relieved to have actually have slept for a decent amount of time. He had reserved the day just for that, knowing he would be out until at least noon.

Speaking of...

He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sudden burst the blue that he knew was not anywhere in his room. Alarm set in instantly but was easily tamed as he realized that it was Kei who was with him. But why did he stay? Why did...?

"Oh..." Hee-ong couldn't help but murmur, feeling his half-hard dick inside Kei and slowly beginning to remember the bit of mind control he had accidentally decided to use last night through his sleepy and angry state.

Dispelling his mind control, he slowly pulled out of Kei with a hushed breath, hoping he didn't wake the man. He wasn't ready for his yelling and probable fists thrown in his direction right after he woke up.

Finding Kei wasn't yet awake, Hee-ong snuck off into the bathroom to wash off all the dried up cum and sweat which had accumulated throughout the night and think of a good counter argument or means of escape from Kei's future wrath.

Perhaps he could tell him about the tattoo. Kei wasn't dumb, he knew what it meant but just probably didn't want to accept it. The undeniable feelings and attachment that came with it. The words he had secretly spoken to him when he thought he was asleep. Yeah, maybe that would work.

Halfway through his shower, as the door creeped open and Hee-ong was still nowhere near prepared. Kei didn't say much of anything, only slowly slinking into the shower alongside Hee-ong and leaning up against him.

"Clean me up and I'll forgive you," he murmured, resting his forehead on Hee-ong's shoulder.

Hee-ong turned around intent on doing just that as he leaned over and aimed to get all the cum out of Kei's ass first."Thank you," Hee-ong mumbled back.

"Don't think this changes anything. You're still a bastard."

Hee-ong chuckled."I know."

That tattoo was a response to his confession, but it seemed like Kei still wasn't ready to hear his answer. They were enemies after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The heat is killing me slowly and steadily like a melting popsicle. I will soon evaporate into nothingness. 
> 
> Anyways, read Wonted.


End file.
